1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing apparatus, a sound processing method, and a program, and in particular, relates to a sound processing apparatus that adjusts a sound by utilizing a call microphone as an imaging microphone, a sound processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a communication apparatus such as a mobile phone is increasingly equipped with an imaging application function. If a communication apparatus is equipped with an imaging function, the communication apparatus is equipped with a call microphone and an imaging microphone. These microphones are used independently of each other in such a way that the call microphone is used when a call is made, and the imaging microphone is used during imaging.
However, if the call microphone is used as well as the imaging microphone during imaging, quality of imaging sound can be improved. If, for example, the imaging microphone is monophonic, quality improvements such as sound source separation using spatial transfer characteristics between microphones can newly be achieved. If the imaging microphone is stereophonic, functionalization improvements by determining the sound source direction more precisely can be achieved by further sound source separation.
For example, a method of emphasizing a call voice only by separating a sound originating from a plurality of sound sources can be considered. As a method of emphasizing a sound, a method of separating a music signal consisting of a plurality of parts into each part and emphasizing an important part before remixing the separated sound can be considered (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-236499).